elementenefandomcom-20200213-history
Senatet
Senatet '''er navnet på det politiske organet i Avalon før, under og etter Imperiets tid. Senatet holder til i Brittonsea Palace, på motsatte side av London – parallelt med London Palace. Dette ble gjort med den tanke å legge vekt på skillet mellom kongemakten og krigsrådet, og politikerne. ''Historie'' '''Senatet før Imperiet Før Imperiet overtok Avalon, var Senatet et spill for galleriet. Borgerne av London møtte opp i Senatet for å diskutere økonomiske og politiske spørsmål. Visse problemer og spørsmål kunne nevnes for Brittonseas direktør, som ville sende fortelle dette til monarken – som kunne dermed ha muligheten til å modernisere forholdene i London, og dermed holde hovedstaden på sin side. Senatet under Imperiet Da Imperiet henrettet kongefamilien – og eliminerte potensielle arvinger – satte de generalen for jord til å lede Avalon, med generalene for ild og is som dennes håndlangere. Senatet ble reformert etter podarixisk standard, og man etablerte de to partiene patrisierne og tribunalet – med den hensikt å holde større kontroll på befolkningen, både adelen og allmuen. Senatet var allikevel underkastet generalene og krigsrådet. Dette "reformerte" Senatet ga derimot grunnlaget for den fremtidige styreformen. Senatet etter Imperiet Petronius' regime Da Petronius Firmament erklærte Avalon selvstendig, og uavhengig av Imperiet, var hans første grep å avsette både patrisierne og tribunalet. Han oppløste Senatet, hvilket gjorde ham til enehersker av Avalon – med bare krigsrådet, statsministeren og konsulene ved siden av seg. Petronius beholdt disse med den bakgrunn å ikke få landadelen mot seg, mens han etablerte Rådet av Seks – som besto av Petronius, statsministeren og konsulene (hvorav disse fra nå av ble håndplukket av Petronius selv). Føniksordenens reform Etter Petronius' abdikasjon, ble Senatet reorganisert. Det ble vedtatt at krigsrådet skulle oppløses, og Senatet skulle kunne styre på egne premisser. For å unngå korrupsjon, fikk imidlertid Føniksordenen senere gjennom et lovforslag som gikk ut på at patrisierne og tribunalet skulle komme med lovforslag mens konsulene og statsministeren skulle vedta dem – med to folkevalgte eforer som skulle ha det endelige ordet (eforene skulle byttes ut hvert 10. år). Senere ble det også bestemt at en selvstendig domstol skulle håndheve lovene – for å forsikre seg at ingen medlemmer av Senatet kunne slippe unna dommen. Systemet Oppbygning ''' ''Før Imperiet'' ''Under Imperiet'' Senatet er bygd opp med de to politiske gruppene patrisierne og tribunalet, hvor hvert parti har en maksgrense på 150 medlemmer, og et minimumskrav på 80 medlemmer. ''Etter Imperiet'' Denne perioden deles inn i to epoker: Petronius' regime, og Føniksordenens reform. '''Petronius' regime Under denne tiden ble Senatet oppløst, og patrisierne og tribunalet visnet. Allikevel ble det opprettet klubber omrking i London, hvilket holdt ideene om en reorganisering av Senatet i live. De eneste tingene som ble hengende igjen fra det gamle Senatet var statsministeren og konsulene. Statsministerens rolle ble å holde kontakten med Soleil og Pan-Taka, samt land fra Underverdenen. Konsulene skulle assistere statsministeren i disse oppgavene. Imens skulle krigsrådet stå ved Petronius' side og sørge for en sterk og forent militærstat. Føniksordenens reform Reformen førte til to komiteer, som besto av ulike antall fyrster som enten sympatiserte med patrisierne eller med tribunalet. Åtte konsuler (fire patrisier og fire tribunalere) og statsministeren fikk greie på lovforslagene fra de to komiteene, og ville diskutere dem med eforene av Avalon, som enten skrinla eller vedtok lovene, for hele landet. Senatet besto derfor nå av to komiteer, konsulene og statsministeren (med eforene som overordnede). Selvstendige domstoler sørget for at lovene ble opprettholdt – og holdt styr på at Senatet ikke brøt sine egne lover. Da Petronius ble tvunget til å abdisere ble klubbene omkring i London oppløst, og medlemmene ble sammenkalt til å gjenoppbygge landet. Senatet ble igjen helt, men med små forandringer. Før hadde all makt ligget i hovedstaden; nå skulle makten ligge hos hele folket. Dette betydde at ingen borgere eller bønder skulle bli nektet sin innflytelse i politikken: Føniksordenen fikk derfor gjennom sitt forslag om et direkte, representativt demokrati på landet. Det ble etablert et politisk senter i hvert av fyrstedømmene underlagt de ti hertugdømmene i Avalon. Denne demokratiske løsningen gikk ut på at folket skulle bestemme hvem som skulle styre for seg – men folket skulle bestemme hva som skulle tas opp blant politikerne, og skulle ha innflytelse på om lovene var gode nok. For Senatet betydde dette svekket makt, men et bedre demokrati – hvilket de dermed godtok (ettersom de selv ville beholde sine jobber og sosiale posisjoner). Politikerne på landet kunne styre selvstendig, men måtte adlyde Senatet (som de ikke kunne gå imot). Hvilket parti lovforslagene ble sendt til, kom an på hvem landspolitikerne mente det var best å henvende seg hos. Dette betydde at rike fyrstedømmer henvendte seg til patrisierne, mens fattige henvendte seg til tribunalet. Disse lovforslagene ble dernest bragt opp til konsulene av sitt respekterte parti – som diskuterte om landspolitikernes lovforslag kunne godtas eller ikke. Om dette var tilfelle, ville konsulene og statsministeren gjøre endringer som ville gagne alle parter i de individuelle fyrstedømmene. Enn videre ble det bestemt at for å kunne bli medlem av enten patrisierne eller tribunalet i London, måtte en bare ha politisk erfaring fra fyrstedømmet en bodde i. En kunne deretter dra til London og stille til intervju, hvor derpå en ble godtatt eller ikke (om førstnevnte var tilfelle, ville en få borgerbrev av London – noe som var påkrevd for å være medlem av Senatet). Det ble dermed satt en maksgrense på 301 medlemmer for hvert parti; antall konsuler steg også fra totalt fire til totalt åtte (fire fra hvert parti, 2 av hvert kjønn). Det ble senere for vanskelig å holde styr på alle medlemmene og ta hensyn til de individuelle fyrstedømmene. Dermed ble det bestemt – av eforene – at de politiske sentrene skulle bli ledet av fyrsten, men patrisierne og tribunalet skulle ha et lokalt parti hver. Om fyrsten sympatiserte med patrisierne eller tribunalet var opp til denne selv. Én gang i måneden skulle de forskjellige fyrstene møtes i London i sine representative partier (avhengig av hvem de sympatiserte med), fulgt av en representant fra partiet de ikke holdt med for å unngå korrupsjon (dvs. at en patrisier/tribunal-fyrste måtte ha en tribunal/patrisier-representant med seg). Fyrstene skulle gå sammen i en komité (representanten i den andre komiteen), hvor to fra hvert parti (én av hvert kjønn) skulle legge frem de samlede forslagene for konsulene og statsministeren. Disse ville ta lovforslagene med seg og diskutere dem med eforene. Eforene skulle deretter bestemme om lovene ble vedtatt eller ikke for hele landet. Når det kom til hertugene, ble de nektet å involvere seg i lokalpolitikken i fyrstedømmene underlagt dem. Hertugene var fremdeles medlemmer av krigsrådet, og dette betydde at eforene holdt øye med dem hele tiden. Oppgaven til hertugene var å holde ved like Avalons hær, og skulle tjene som eforenes rådmenn under en eventuell krig. Patrisierne ' ''Utdypende artikkel: Patrisierne 'Tribunalet ' Utdypende artikkel: Tribunalet ''Trivia''''' # Senatet er basert på den romerske republikkens politiske styre Category:Oververdenen Category:Avalon Category:Imperiet Category:Senatet